Kitty Romance
by SerenityxEndymion
Summary: Darien Shields has always had women troubles. He could just never seem to find the right woman. Maybe he has had her with him all along, in the form of a cute cuddle house pet. Neko Fanfic !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Darien sighed as he slammed his front door shut in anger before he tossed his keys on to a small table nearby. He was very pissed off and hurt. He started removing his shoes when a small soft voice broke him out of his anger.

"Nya~o"

He turned around and a small smile appeared on his face as a small white cat walked up to him and began to nuzzle his arm. He stopped removing his shoes and gentle picked up the small white cat into his arms before he began to gently stroke it underneath its chin. His actions rewarded him with a soft sweet purr.

"Hey Serena, I'm home..."

He said as he set the small feline down and continued to remove his shoes until he replaced them with his slippers and made his way to the kitchen. Serena tilted her small head before she followed him. Darien reached up to the covers and pulled out a glass before he looked down at his feet to find Serena rubbing her small body against his legs. Another smile appeared on his face as he made his way to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk before he poured Serena a small bowl and placed it on the floor. He pulled back and watched as she began to drink it in the cutest way. After that, he returned the carton of milk back to the fridge and poured himself a glass of water. Before he could take a sip, Serena caught his attention.

"Nya~o"

Darien looked down at her as she looked up at him, with her head tilting to the right a little. He chuckled to himself before he let out a sigh. He swears that it was like she could always understand him or know something was wrong.

"Alright you caught me, my date ditched me happy?"

He said in an upset voice. Serena's ears fell back as she heard him respond before she walked up to him and began to rub against his legs again. Darien looked down at her and smiled. She always knew how to make him feel alot better. He quickly finished his water before he placed his cup on the counter. Then he leaned down, picked Serena up into his arms and carried her into the living room.

As he walked into the living room, he walked passed his Christmas tree and placed a single ornament on it. Serena tried to reach over to paw at the other shiny ornaments on the tree but Darien pulled her back.

"Silly kitty, you can't. They'll break if they fall."

Darien chuckled as Serena looked up at him. He could swear he saw her glaring at him a little with her sky blue eyes. He walked away from the tree and sat down on the couch before setting Serena down next to him, who quickly climbed into his lap and curled up into a ball. As Darien quietly turned the tv on, his eyes wondered down to the small ball of fur in his lap.

"I can't believe it's been one year exactly since we've met Serena."

Darien smiled as he remember when he had first met the cuddly fur ball.

It was on a cold Christmas night as Darien was making his way home from a Christmas party he had attended at his best friend's Andrew's house with friends. He could remember that it had started snowing outside as he was just three blocks away from his house when he heard a faint cry. Curiosity struck him as Darien had followed the small cry into an alley way. The alley itself was disgusting and smelled like rotten food and urine. Darien had to cover his nose as he tried to listen for the noise again. After a minute of nothing, he shrugged it off as his imagination before he turned back to the entrance. Just as he was about to exit the alley, he heard the faint sound again.

Darien turned around and listened for the sound again, before he followed the noise to a dirty old dumpster. He had to hold his breath as he removed the lid and looked inside. The sight of what was inside almost killed him. Inside the dumpster laid a small dirty black cat that looked like had been attack by a dog od some kind. It's fur was slight red, due to it's bleeding arm. It was curled up into a ball as it shook from the freezing cold. Darien had taken a closer look and saw that it look really undernourished.

He looked around to see if anyone was around but saw no one until he turned back to the poor animal. He couldn't leave the poor thing to die. He removed his deep blue scarf and reached inside the dumpster before he pulled the small creature out.

He gently wrapped the small cat in his scarf before he ran to his apartment. After he had arrived in under a few minutes, Darien gently took the small black cat a bath. And boy did he get a surprised when he was done. It turned out that the black cat wasn't black at all, but white due to all the dirt and mud it had on its fur.

After the cat was nice and clean, Darien gently treated its arm and bandaged it up. Once Darien was finished, he carried the small cat to the kitchen. He set it down on the counter and looked through his fridge before he pulled out a carton of milk and poured some into a small bowl.

At first the cat didn't want to eat or be near him after he had set the bowl down. Darien understood probably because it had never been near humans before. Smiling, Darien had offered his hand out to it but ended up receiving a scratch instead. He flinched but that didn't stop him as he reached over and began to gently stroke the cat under its chin. He smiled when it began to purr before it started leaning into his touch. After that, the cat wasn't afraid of him and drank the milk he had left for it.

Darien smiled as he looked down at Serena as she slept, content in his lap. After that Christmas day, he had decided to keep her, unable to let her go back outside on to the streets. A week after they had met, Darien took her to a vet to have her checked out and get her shots, which was hard since she struggled and hissed at the vet. He was glad he didn't end up with a lawsuit because she had given the vet serious scratches'. After the whole shot fiasco, the vet had informed Darien that his fuzzy little friend was female.

As Darien was making his way home while carrying a sleeping kitty cat in his arms, he began to think of a name for her when he decided to stop by at the arcade his friend Andrew worked. As he walked through the automatic doors, he felt the urge turn back and head home as he saw Andrew was busy with his fiance Mina. Darien looked away before he spotted his other friends Lita, Raye and Amy at a table a few feet away. They obviously looked just as annoyed and somewhat grossed out by the scene near the front door. He walked over to the table, as he covered his eyes to avoid seeing anymore before he stood in front of the table. Lira, Raye and Amy smiled at him before they spotted the small ball of fur that had finally woken up from its cat nap.

What happened after that, earned Darien a few scratches in the face because they girls all squealed, causing the cat to jump up startled. After a while, she relaxed as the girls all began to pet her as Darien tried to stop his face from bleeding. Amy then asked him where he got her and he explained where he had found her as they were approached by Andrew and Mina. Mina, of course being a cat lover, squealed lightly at the sight of the cat before she began to hug and cuddle it.

Darien sighed and facepalmed as he watched the scene before having to explain his story again to his two friends. Once he finished, Mina asked if he had named the cat which he replied with a no. After that, the girls started brainstorming ideas for names, which took about two hours in which Darien had made a list of possible names. The girls had debated on which name they liked the most when Darien's new pet, who was sitting in his lap, pawed at a name on the paper. Darien looked at the name and saw the word Serena. He looked down at her as she smiled a cat smile at him, and since then Serena has been her name.

Darien smiled at the memory before he was pulled out memory lane by Serena who was pawing at his face. He looked down at her as she lightly licked his nose, which caused him to chuckle at her cutness.

"Are you hungry again Serena?" He asked her as he stood up with her in his arms.

"Nya~o"

Serena pawed at his chest before he headed to the kitchen to get her and himself some dinner. Darien set her on the table and got Serena some food while Darien prepared himself some instead noodles. As he waited for his food to get ready, Darien looked down at Serena as she ate. He smiled at her as she finished before she walked up to him and began to rub her body against his legs. Soon he began to eat his dinner before he picked her up and carried her off to bed.

He walked into his bedroom, set Serena on his bed before he looked through his closet for some sweatpants. He grabbed them then he walked into the bathroom and changed into them before he returned to the bedroom. Darien turned the lights off before he laid down. As he was about to fall asleep, he felt a small weight next to him under the covers. He lifted the covers up a little and found Serena sleeping soundly next to him, snuggled at his side. Darien smiled at the sight before he leaned down and kissed her small head before lightly rubbing her small nose.

"Sweet dreams Serena."

Darien whispered before he placed the covers over her again and fell asleep.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Serena' P.o.V:

When master returned him from his date, slamming the door shut I knew he had either been stood up or she had left him. I don't understand how any woman could reject him or ignore him. I could just tell by his attitude or posture that he needed some cheering up.

"Nay~o"

I catch his attention and I see his eyes light up a little. I walk up to him and nuzzle him, letting him know I'm here for him. I hated all the women that he has dated in this whole year. They always found a way to make master sad or upset. I purred as he gentle picked me up and rubbed under my chin. After he placed me back on the floor, I watched as master removed his shoes before he made his way to the kitchen.

I always wondered why he would always hold his emotions inside. I walked up to him and began to cuddle his legs to cuddle him. I looked up to see him smiling before he reached into the fridge and pulled out my favorite treat, milk. My tail swayed back and forth as I watched him placed a bowl in front of me. I began to drink it down before I looked up at him, tilting my head and let out another small cry to catch his attention. He looked down at me, and I tilted my head waiting for him to explain what had happened this time. He let out a small chuckle before he let out a sigh.

"Alright you caught me, my date ditched me happy?"

He said in an upset voice. My ears fell back as I heard him respond before I walked up to him and began to nuzzle his legs again, letting him know it was ok. I looked up at master and saw him looking down at me as he smiled. Thats better, beside it's that witches lost.

I watched as master finished his water before he placed his cup on the counter. Then he leaned down, picked me up into his warm arms and carried me into the living room.

As he walked into the living room, master walked passed the large tree he had in the house. My eyes sparkled as I saw him pick up a shiny ball and placed it on the tree. I reached over to play with the shiny balls on the tree but master pulled me away from them. No, I wanna play!

"Silly kitty, you can't. They'll break if they fall."

Master chuckled as he down at me and I looked up at him. I glared at him, and he blinked confused. Master then walked away from the tree and sat down on the couch before setting me down next to him. I quickly climbed into his lap and curled up into a ball. I always love cuddling and sleeping in master's lap. I heard master turn the tv on, but I could feel his eyes looking down at me instead.

"I can't believe it's been one year exactly since we've met Serena."

I smiled as I remember when we first met. I was so cold as I laid alone in that cold horrible dumpster. At the time, I was recovering from being attacked by a big meanie dog that picked on me and threatened me on a daily bases. That time he went too far and caused me to bleed. I was too weak to move and too tired to even lick my injures clean.

I had been asleep at the time, but I guess I had made a noise loud enough for master to hear because the next thing I knew I was in master's warm arms. I was scared, and surprised. I hadn't been near humans since my first owner had passed away from old age when I was just a kitten.

When master first brought me home, I looked around. I hated the bath he had given me, I felt so embarrassed and violated. After the horrible bath, he tended to my injury which hurt to no end until he finally pulled back. It still hurt but not as much as it had before. When master then tried to offer me food, I refused. How was I gonna know he wasn't gonna send me to those horrible pet shelters that I've heard other cats meowing about on the streets. When he tried to pet me, I had acted on instinct and scratched him but then I regretted doing so. But master didn't seem to mind since he had reached over and gently scratched under my chin. I couldn't help purr at his touch. When he tried to pull back, I leaned in more, I didn't want him to stop petting me. After that, I ate all the food he had given me and stayed with him since that day.

A week went by and I never left his side. But when he took me to the vet, I almost had a small heart attack at the sight of the needles. I hate needles, their evil! I ended up scratching the man in the green outfit. Of course master didn't seem to happy, I had hope I hadn't upset him when I had scratched the man. After that, the man did something I will not speak of. It's too horrible and embarrassing to talk about. Once master was told I was a girl, we had left the vet and headed home. I nuzzled and fell asleep in master's warm arms.

When I woke up, I saw we had stopped in a store of some kind and we stood in front of a group of girls. When they looked at me, they let out loud screams which scared me so much. I had accidentally scratched master in the face.

Once I had been able to calm down and relaxed, the girls all began to pet me as master tried to stop his face from bleeding. I felt really bad at what I had done. A girl with short blue hair asked him where he got me and he explained that he had found and saved me from the street. After master finished explaining, we were approached by another man with blond hair and a woman with long blonde hair and a red ribbon in her hair. The woman took one look at me before she squealed lightly before she began to hug and cuddle me. I swear I almost died because she had a tight grip.

I spotted master sighed and slapped his hand on his forehead as he watched the woman killing me. I wiggled out of her grip and jumped into his arms before master explain his story again to his two friends. Once he finished, the woman with blonde hair asked if master had named me which he replied with a no. I didn't need a name, I already had one. My name is Serena.

Of course being a cat, I had no way of letting master know that. The women all started brainstorming ideas for names, which took about two hours. I was so bored, I almost felt tempted to take another cat nap. After the two hours, master had made a list of possible names. The women had debated on which name they liked the most. I was getting seriously bored, so I decided to speed the process up. I started looking over the list when I saw my name written on it. I lifted a paw and stared pawed at the word on the paper. Master looked at the name and saw my name Serena. He looked down at me as I smiled a cat smile at him. After that, he started calling me by my name Serena.

I smiled at the memory before I grew hungry again. Don't judge me, I'm a growing girl. I sat up and looked up at master, he seemed to be thinking of the past too. I smiled as I started pawing at his face. He looked down at me before I leaned up and gave his nose lightly kitten kisses, which caused him to chuckle.

Are you hungry again Serena?" Master asked me as he stood up with me in his arms.

"Nya~o"

I smiled and pawed at his chest before he headed to the kitchen to get me and himself some dinner. Master set me on the table and got me some food while he prepared himself some food. When I finished I looked up at him and saw he was smiling at me. I walked up to him and began to nuzzle his legs. Soon master began to eat his dinner before he picked me up and we headed off to bed.

Master walked into his bedroom and set me on the bed, and I curled up into a ball. Master grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom to change into them before he returned to the room. Master turned the lights off before he laid down next to me. I crawled under the covers and snuggled close to him. I felt master remove the covers and looked at me before he leaned down and kissed my head before lightly rubbing my small nose.

"Sweet dreams Serena."

Master whispered before he placed the covers over me again and fell asleep. After two hours of sleeping, I woke up yawning. I stretched my arms and legs before I looked up at my sleeping master. I pulled away from master and headed to the kitchen for a drink of water. After quenching my thirst, I headed back to the bedroom. I crawled back into bed and snuggled close to my master. I looked up at him and smiled before I lightly licked his nose again.

Master has done so much for me in the passed year since he took me in, I wish there was some way to show master how much he means to me. I let out a small yawn and closed my eyes, before falling asleep.

Normal P.o.V:

~Next Morning~

Darien woke up the next morning. He turned to his side and pulled the warm he felt next to him closer. He smiled in his sleep as he slowly ran his hand up and down the soft skin he felt in his hand. Wait, skin!?

Darien's eyes widen as he yanked the covers off the bed and looked down at what was laying next to him. A young woman with long golden blond hair laid next to him. He blinked before he rubbed his eyes to rub the sleep from his eyes before he looked down at her again.

He was about to wake her up, when he noticed something on her head. She had two white cat ears on her head. He stared at the cat ears as she began to wake up. Darien's eyes widen as he blushed deeply as he watched her sit up yawning. She was completely naked but her long hair covered her body. Darien opened his mouth to say something when the woman looked at him and smiled.

She held her hands up into small fists, holding them like paws. Darien blinked as she reached up to paw at his face. He looked at her in the eye and saw her sky blue eyes. He looked at her surprised before he took in her cat ears before he looked around the bed. When he did find a certain cuddly, affectionate feline he turned back to the woman in front of him.

"S-Serena?"


	2. Chapter 2

Darien blinked surprised as the woman smiled and started to nuzzle his cheek. He of course was seriously freaked out, and he jumped away from her, falling to the floor of the room. He backed away from the bed as the woman looked down at him and tilted her head confused, the same way Serena always did when she was confused.

"Master-Nya~o?"

Darien's eyes widen surprised as did the woman's. He watched as she looked down at her hands before her eyes widen like saucers. Darien watched as she looked over herself before he looked away to avoid seeing anymore. Her scream caused him to look at her before she tackled him into a hug.

"Master, what happened to me-Nya~o!? Why am I like this-Nya~o!?"

She screamed, obviously just as freaked out as he was. Darien of course was froze in place as he realized she was laying on top of him. He looked down at her from the corner of his eye and saw she was scared. He reached over and began to gently stroke her ears, causing her to start purring.

He smiled a little before he sat up and looked her over. He though she was beautiful as a human, compared to her cute cat form. Darien then let out a sigh as he reached over to the covers and wrapped them around her.

Serena let out a small purr as he did before he stood up. He looked down at her as she stood on all fours.

"You can stand on two legs you know."

Serena looked up at her and tilted her head before he reached down and helped her up.  
Darien slowly let go of her before he caught her in his arms. He looked down at her as she looked up at him. Darien held her at arms length as he held her hands before he let go of her hands again. Serena looked down at her human feet before she tried to take a small step when she fell forward, unable to stay balanced. Darien caught her and sighed.

"We have to figure out what happened to you."

Darien helped her sit on the bed before he saw she was still naked. He walked to his closet and looked for some clothes for her. He pulled out a long sleeve blue shirt and handed it to Serena. She looked at the shirt and tilted her head.

"Whats this?"

Darien sighed before he grabbed the shirt and showed her how to put it on. Serena blinked before he handed her the shirt back. Serena took the shirt before she began to put it on but she tried to insert her head into a sleeve. Darien chuckled and helped her put the shirt on properly.

Serena looked down at the shirt before she began to scratch her arms. Darien blinked as he saw her accidentally ribbed the sleeves of the shirt with her nails. He shook his head and smiled before he turned back to the closet. He grabbed a long sleeve black shirt, grey pants before he headed to the bathroom to change.

Once he returned to the bedroom to find Serena sleeping on the bed. He smiled as he walked over and gently pet her head. Serena woke up and smiled at him before she tackled him into a hug. Darien fell backwards and she fell on top of him. Serena smiled as she nuzzled his cheek.

Darien smiled a little at her as he sat up and pet her head. Serena purred before he looked down at her legs. He sighed as he stood up and helped her stand up.

"Lets get some food before we figure out what happened to you."

"Yay, I'm hungry master-Nya~o!"

Darien chuckled and stared walking to the kitchen when he turned around after hearing a thud. Serena looked up at him as she started walking on all fours. Darien sighed before he walked over and helped her up, before he picked her up bridal style.

Serena looked up at him and twitched her ears as he carried her to the kitchen. Darien placed her on one of the chairs before he walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out the milk. He was about to pour milk into a bowl, when he remembered how Serena was now. He poured some milk into a glass and carried it to the table.

He turned away to begin making breakfast. He walked back to the fridge and pulled out some eggs and bacon before he closed the door. Darien began to beat the eggs into a small bowl when Serena caught his attention. She was trying to drink the milk from the glass like she always did as a cat with a bowl. He chuckled as he watched before he walked over to help her. Darien pulled the glass away from her and showed her how to drink from a glass.

Serena watched before she tried to grab the glass, but she had grabbed the glass with her hands in fists. The glass slipped and the milk spilled all over the table. Darien chuckled and stood up to clean it. After cleaning up the mess, Darien handed Serena an empty glass to practice on. She reached over to grab the glass when Darien stopped her. He grabbed her wrist and uncurled her fingers before he helped her to properly grab the glass. Darien pulled his hand back and smiled as she held her hand up. Serena moved her hand up and down as smiled while her tail swayed back and forth.

Darien turned away and returned to making breakfast. He pulled out a frying pan and began to cook the eggs and bacon. Serena kept lifting the glass up and down before she looked over at Darien and tilted her head. She stood up and walked over to Darien, before she began to look over his shoulder to watch him.

He turned to look at her and chuckled as he saw her tilting her head, completely confused. He reached over and gently pet her head. She smiled and purred, leaned in for more.

Darien chuckled as he turned the stove off and pulled the frying pan off. He walked over to the cabinets to grab two plates when he paused. He looked over at Serena who was licking her knuckles and grooming her hair. He wasn't sure if he should feed her normal human food or cat food.

He began to think when he snapped his fingers and looked through the cabinets for something. Serena looked and tilted her head before her eyes began to sparkle as Darien pulled out two cans of tuna from the cabinets. Serena smiled as she swayed her tail back and forth as she nearly tackle Darien, who jumped out of the way. She stood up on all fours as her tail continued to sway around.

"Tuna-Nya~o!"

Darien chuckled as he used a can opener and opened the cans of tuna. He was about to place the tuna on a plate when he was tackled to the ground by Serena. He chuckled as he watched her began to eat the tuna from the can. Shaking his head, Darien stood up and gently pushed her off. He stood up, picked up the second can of tuna and placed the tuna on to one of the plates. After placing his breakfast on his own plate, he placed both plates on the table. Serena finished her first can of tuna and sat down at the table.

Darien sat down after her, and picked up his fork to start eating when he saw her beginning to eat like she always did as a cat. He chuckled and handed her a fork. Serena looked at the fork confused as she tilted her head. Darien smiled as he showed her how to hold it and use it. She watched before she began to copy him.

After breakfast, Darien cleaned up and began to put his winter coat on and scarf. Serena tilted her head as she watched him.

"Master, where are you going-Nya~o?"

Darien turned to her as he buttoned his coat.

"I'm heading out for a bit, I'll be back in a few hours."

He smiled as he reached down and gentle pet her head. She purred at he did before her ears fell down as he stopped and walked to the door. Opening the door, he turned to her and smiled before he kissed her forehead and then exit the apartment. Serena sat there in front of the door as she heard his footsteps faint.

After a few minutes, she started wondering around the house. She stood in front of the christmas tree and looked at the ornaments. Serena reached up to paw at the ornaments when she paused. She looked at her knuckles before she uncurled her fingers. She stared at her fingers for a minute before she began to wiggle them around a little. A second later, her eyes wondered down to her feet. She remembered how Darien walked on two feet before she slowly tried to stand up. She looked down at her feet and wiggled her toes before she looked over at the front door.

 _'I wanna go with master-Nya~o.'_

She thought before she slowly began to take a small step before she fell to her knees, unable to do so. Serena looked down at her feet before she sighed and shrugged. She walked on all fours to the door and tried to open the door. After a minute of trying, she hissed and started scratching the door when she paused. She looked down at her hands and remember how Darien had showed her to hold a glass and how he had always opened the door. She placed her hand on the knob, and curled her fingers on it. She turned her wrist, clock wise and pulled the door back, opening it. She smiled and ran out the door when she remembered to close it. She closed the door and ran out of the apartment, not noticing and caring the looks she got from people as they watched her run on all fours.

* * *

With Darien:

Darien walked down the street as he tried to wrap his mind on what had happened at his apartment. He was completely sure he was most-likely losing his mind.

 _'Ok, maybe its just a bad dream. There's noway my cat is now human. Yah, its probably just a bad dream.'_

He thought to himself as he arrived at the arcade. He looked around the arcade and saw everything was normal. Letting out a sigh, he walked over to his usual spot at the counter and sat down in a stool. Andrew approached him and smiled at him.

"Hey Darien, Merry Christmas."

Darien returned the smile as the doors to the arcade opened up and Mina, Lita, Amy and Raye walked into the building. Darien was about to order himself some coffee when a small present was shoved into his face. He took the box and looked at Mina. She smiled at him as she handed him another box, but much larger then the first.

"Um... Thanks Mina. You shouldn't have."

Darien replied as he shook the small box as he held it close to his ear. Mina giggled and pointed to the smaller box.

"This is Serena, its a new toy mouse I'm sure she'll love."

Darien looked down at the small box before he remembered what he had found that morning. He shook his head as the girls sat down next to him.

"You ok Darien? You look like your about to pass out or something."

Andrew said as he and the girls looked over at the confused male. Darien sighed and ran his hands through his hair before he looked up at his friends. He opened his mouth to tell them what he had happened that morning when he was tackled to the ground in a hug.

"Master-Nya~o!"

* * *

With Serena:

Serena wondered around the street as she tried to locate Darien. People walking around stopped and stared at her as she walked down the street, on all fours. She looked around all over the place before she ducked into an alley. She approached a few alley cats when they turned to her before they took off running from her. Serena sighed and looked down at her human hands when she felt she wasn't alone in the alley. She turned around to find two guys towering over her, smirking. Serena tilted her head before she jumped back as one of them tried to grab her arm.

She hissed at them before one of the grabbed her by her tail. She yelled in pain before her pupils turned to that of a cat's and she attacked them, scratching them in the face. Both screamed in pain as she left claw marks on their faces before they took off running from her. Serena sighed as her pupils returned to normal before she continued to look around for Darien. She wondered from alley to alley until she found herself in front of the arcade. She looked through the front window and spotted Darien inside.

Her tail swayed happily as she made her way inside. As ran on all fours and tackled Darien into a hug.

"Master-Nya~o!"

* * *

Normal :

Andrew and the girls watched surprised and confused as their friend was suddenly tackled to the ground in a hug by a blonde with cat ears, a tail and walking on all fours. They watched as the girl nuzzled as surprised Darien in the face as her tail moved back and forth. Darien looked at Serena surprised before he noticed that the shirt he let her borrow was rising up and nearly showing. He reached up and pulled the shirt down, covering her up. He sat up and looked her surprised as she smiled at him as her tail kept swaying.

"How, why, when?"

He asked, unable to complete his questions as he was completely surprised to see her there. Serena smiled and held her knuckle paws up.

"I followed master-nya~o!"

Darien sighed and facepalmed as she continued to smile.

"Uh Darien, who's this?"

Andrew asked for him and the girls who exchanged confused looks. Darien turned to them when Serena hugged him again and nuzzled his cheek, purring. Raye reached over and poked one of Serena's ears, which twitched as her touch. Darien smiled a little as he pet Serena on the head.

"It's kind of a long and weird story."

Was all he said, knowing it was gonna take a why to explain since he didn't even know much himself.

* * *

 _ **A/N:Merry Christmas everyone, and a happy new years too! I hope you all like this chapter. Leave a comment on what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew and the girls stared at Darien surprised before they turned to Serena, who was busy licking her knuckles as she laying on the couch. Darien sighed as he sat on the couch in the back break room of the arcade. He had asked Andrew to use the break room for more privacy before he had explained what had happened that morning.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Darien walked into the break room, dragging Serena who was still hugging him behind. Andrew and the girls followed him before Andrew closed the door._

 _"Ok Darien, who the hell is she and why is she calling you master?"_

 _Raye was the first to speak as Darien sat down on the couch. Serena smiled and jumped into his lap, before she began to nuzzle him._

 _"Ok, this is gonna sound weird and I'm sure your all gonna think I'm crazy. But, this is Serena."_

 _Serena smiled at everyone as her tail swayed around. Andrew and the girls all blinked surprised before they broke down laughing. Darien sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Serena tilted her head confused. After a minute of laughing, Mina broke the silence._

 _"You really think we're gonna believe that? Darien come on, what do you take us for?"_

 _Darien sighed as he stood up and gently placed Serena on the couch._

 _"I'm serious! This is Serena! I woke up and she was like this!"_

 _Andrew held his hands up and chuckled._

 _"Ok, ok. Let's all calm down. There's a way to solve this."_

 _Darien raised an eyebrow as Andrew walked over to the couch and sat down next to Serena who began to play with his name tag._

 _"If we all remember correctly, Serena has a scar on her right arm from being attacked by a dog or something. Even with fur, its still noticeable. If this really is Serena, the she'll have the same scar."_

 _Andrew explained before he took Serena's right wrist and lifted her arm up. Everyone looked and Darien smirked as they saw a noticeable scar running down Serena's arm to her elbow._

 _"Told you!"_

 _Darien said as Serena smiled before she began to groom her head with her knuckles._

 _~End of Flashback~_

Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina looked at Serena surprised. They couldn't believe that the cute cuddly cat they knew was now human. Raye reached into Amy's pocket and pulled out the laser pen she had. Pressing the button and Raye pointed the pen to the ground.

Serena looked down at the ground before her tail and eats pointed up, as she spotted a red dot. She jumped off the couch and started chasing it around the break room.

"So what are you going to do?"

Andrew asked Darien as he took Serena's spot on the couch. Darien sighed and shrugged as Serena jumped behind the couch, chasing the dot.

"I don't know, I don't know how or even if she can be changed back."

He responded as Raye pointed the laser pointer to the far left wall. Serena slowly creped up to the dot like a predator before she tried pouncing but crashed into the wall. Mina and Lita giggled lightly finding the whole thing a little funny.

"Well if you ask me, you should leave her as she is."

Lira smiled as she turned to Darien who looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Are you nuts? How can I take care of her in this way? As a cat it was easy to care for her."

Darien blushed as he remembered when he had woken up that morning, to find Serena human and naked. Andrew noticed and broke down laughing, causing Darien to glare at him in annoyance. He reached over, grabbed Andrew by the front of his shirt and got ready to punch him when they both heard a loud crash. They looked in the far left corner to find a stack of boxes all tumbled and in a big messy pile. Lita, Amy and Mina pointed to Raye who tried to hide the laser pointer behind her back.

"Raye!"

Andrew yelled as he and Darien stood up surprised at the mess.

"Don't look at me, it was Serena!"

Serena stuck her head out of the pile of boxes as a small box covered her head and eyes. Darien sighed and facepalmed as Serena shook her head and shook the box off. She smiled innocently as she crawled out of the pile. As she ran to Darien, a white ribbon bell choker she had around her neck, slipped off and fell to the ground. Everyone watched surprised as Serena converted back to her small cat form.

Everyone blinked surprised before they each either rubbed their eyes or pinched themselves to see if they were awake. Serena looked down at her paws before she blinked and turned back to her ribbon choker on the floor. She walked over and picked the ribbon up into her mouth before she ran over to Darien. She stood on her back legs and pawed at his leg. He kneeled down and took the ribbon choker into his hands. Standing up, he looked it over as the others walked over to see.

The ribbon of the bell was white lace with a gold rose pattern on it. The bell is gold with a crescent moon mark on the front. Serena stared at the collar as she remembered when she first got the collar from Darien.

* * *

 **One afternoon after work, Darien took Serena to the park for some fresh air. Serena enjoyed the fresh air as well as enjoyed chasing the birds she saw around. Darien enjoyed watching her play around and running around as she did. After an hour of playing, both made their way home. Serena snuggled in Darien's arms as she looked around the streets. She looked up at him and smiled as she nuzzled his arm, catching his attention. He looked down at her and smiled at her as he reached over and gently stroked her under her chin. She purred at his touch as her tail swayed. Serena looked up at him to paw his hand when something caught her attention. Darien blinked surprised as she jumped out of his arms and ran to a thrift store window. He followed her as she jumped on to the shop window sill.**

 _"What is it Serena? Something wrong?"_

 **She looked up at him before she turned back to the window, and placed her paw on the window. Darien looked and saw a ribbon bell choker on display in the window. He blinked as he stared at the choker before he turned to Serena who pawed at the window as her tail swayed. Smiling, he picked her up and carried her into the shop.**

 **Darien looked around the shop before he spotted a woman behind the counter. He walked over to her and set Serena on the counter. The woman turned to him and smiled. The woman had long black hair in small buns on top of her head as well as deep brown eyes.**

 _"Hello, is there something I can help you with young man?"_

 **Darien gave a nod and pointed to the display window.**

 _"I was hoping if I can see the white bell choker in the front."_

 **The woman gave a nod and walked over to the display out front. Serena licked her paws before she felt someone or something touch her tail. Looking down behind the counter, Serena saw a little girl with short grey hair in two small buns on her head. The little girl smiled at her as she gently poked Serena's tail again.**

 _"Diana, what did I say? Leave the young man's cat alone."_

 **The woman said as she returned with the ribbon choker in her hands. The little girl pouted as she crossed her arms, causing Darien to chuckle a little.**

 _"It's alright, Serena doesn't mind."_

 **Serena's ear twitched as she looked at the choker the woman had in her hands. Serena raised her right paw up and started playing with the bell. The woman smiled as she showed the choker to Darien who took it into his hands, and looked it over. Darien turned to look at Serena who was staring at the collar. He smiled as he reached down and gently tied the ribbon around Serena's neck.**

 **Darien's smile grew as Serena began to nuzzle his arm affectionately as the little girl Diana giggled and her mother smiled.**

 _"She likes it."_

 **Diana said with a giggle as Darien picked Serena up into his arms before she lightly licked his nose. Darien turned to the woman and smiled as Serena nuzzled his cheek.**

 _"I'll take it."_

* * *

Serena shook her head as Darien stood up and held the choker to his friends.

"So it's the choker that's the cause."

Darien said as he looked over the choker as Andrew took it and the girls looked over his shoulders to look at it.

"Where did you get this thing anyway?"

Andrew asked as Mina poked the bell as Serena pawed at Darien's leg, wanting him to put her choker back on.

"From a small thrift shop in town."

Darien replied before he looked back down at Serena who pawed at his pants. He looked over at the bell before he let out a sigh. Picking Serena up, Darien grabbed his shirt left on the floor and walked over to the couch. Darien gently set Serena down on the couch before placing his shirt over her. The girls and Andrew watched confused as he inserted her small arms into the sleeves.

"Why are you dressing her?"

Raye asked confused as Darien placed the choker back around Serena's neck. After tying the ribbon, Darien stepped back as Serena was engulfed in a small bright light and returned to her human form.

"You can pretty much guess, so I won't-gah!"

Darien replied before he was tackled into a hug again by Serena who nuzzled him and purred. He let out a sigh and began to pet her head gently. Andrew and the girls watched, finding the scene kinda adorable. Darien sat up and gently hugged Serena before gently pushing her off. After standing up, he helped Serena up who hugged him for two reasons. One to keep nuzzling him and the second was to keep balanced on her two feet. Mina walked over and gently pet Serena's head before noticing that Darien's shirt was rising up a little too much.

Lita walked up behind Serena and pulled the shirt down.

"Ok, we really need to find Serena some clothes in her size. She can't walk around in just that."

Lita said as she gently began to brush back Serena's hair before her fingers got caught in a few knots. She began to pull her hand back before Raye and Amy helped her.

"And to get Serena to a groomer or salon or whatever."

Raye said as she let Serena's hair fall back into place. Andrew and Mina began to think before Mina snapped her fingers.

"I think I have some clothes here that just might fit her."

Andrew blushed as Darien and the girls looked at him and Mina confused as Mina ran over to another corner in the room, and looked through an unmarked box. Raye opened her mouth to say something when Lita covered her mouth and shook her head.

"Found it!"

Everyone turned to Mina to see her holding up a white skirt, a light pink sweater, long white stockings, a pink winter coat, and white snow boots. Raye, Lita, and Amy smiled before they pushed the guys out of the room. Darien tried to stop them before the door was slammed in their faces. Sighing, he turned to Andrew smiling slightly.

"Their gonna wish they hadn't kicked us out."

Andrew blinked confused and was about to ask him why when four shrieks were heard followed by what sounded like a cat crying. Andrew turned to Darien surprised who shrugged.

"If you think Serena hates baths, then you don't want to know what happened when I tried dressing her up for halloween two months ago."

Darien chuckled and sat back on his stool as Andrew backed away from the door, hearing crashing, more screams and cries from behind the door. Both waited for about twenty minutes until the door finally opened. Serena ran out on all fours wearing Mina's clothing and her hair placed into a braid. She ran to Darien's side and hid behind him as the girls all walked out. Andrew eye widen as he saw the girls covered in scratches, their hair all messed up, and their clothes shredded.

"Have any problem's?"

Darien asked as he hugged and pet Serena who hugged him back, shaking. Serena looked at the girls and hissed at them before she hid behind Darien again. Mina, Lita, Amy and Raye all gave slight smiles.

"N-No... J-just... W-w-warn us... N-n-next time... And everything goes black..."

Lita responded before all four collapsed on the ground. Andrew ran to help them before he looked up at Darien and Serena. Darien shrugged as Serena cuddled him innocently and purred.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, you girls can't possibly be mad at me."

"Zip it Shields! Of course we're mad at you!"

Lita yelled as she pointed an accused finger at Darien who was walking behind her and the girls.

Serena walked along side Darien, hugging his arm as she did while cuddling him as well. Darien let out a sigh and facepalmed. Serena looked up at him and pouted, knowing it was her fault.

"I'm sorry Master-Nyao~."

Darien turned to her and smiled as he gently pet her head.

"It's ok Serena, don't worry about it."

Serena smiled a little at him and continued to nuzzle his arm.

Darien smiled and gently pet Serena's head who purred. Andrew chuckled as he watched them both as the girls all looked at them. The girls smiled at Serena's sweet nature before they arrived at their destination.

"Remind me again why we had to come with you to the mall?"

Darien asked as all seven of them walked into the mall.

The girls all turned to them before Mina and Lita grabbed Serena and pulled her away from Darien.

"Because we need someone to carry the bags. We'll met you guys at the food court in a bit. Bye.~"

Raye smirked at Darien before she and the girls dragged Serena away and who struggled against their grips. Darien and Andrew both blinked flabbergasted before both of them looked at each other surprised.

"What just happened?"

Both asked at the same time.

Serena struggled against the girls grips as they first dragged her to a victoria secret store. Serena looked around as Lita and Mina sat her down on a stool in the store.

"Uh... Why are we here-Nyao~?"

Serena asked confused before she watched as the girls all disappeared into further into the store. Serena blinked confused before she watched and looked around the store from her seat. She watched as women walked around looking at the undergarments. Her ears twitched as as she watched a woman pick up a laced bar and examined. Serena blinked before she looked around at the store before she tried to stand up on her own two back feet before she fell back against the stool.

Serena sighed before she tried again, as she held her arms out to keep balanced. Smiling, Serena took small baby steps before she walked to the display table in front of her. She looked at the bras on the table until she rested her hands on the table. Serena looked and studied the bras until she picked up a white bra with a rose in the center. Smiling, Serena looked over the bar until she was approached by Amy, Mina, Lita and Raye who all had different undergarments, in their own favorite colors red, green, blue and orange.

Serena blinked as she looked at them before she was dragged into a changing room. Her ears twitched as the girls shoved all the undergarments into her arms before Amy closed the curtain. Mina, Lita and Raye all smiled before Serena poked her head out of the curtain.

"Uh... What do I do-Nyao~?"

Lita, Raye, Mina and Amy froze in place before they sighed.

"We forgot..."

Mina said as Lita, Raye and Amy smiled sheepishly. All four looked at each other before they curled their hands into fists.

"One... Two... Three!"

The four of them spoke at the same time before they held their hands out at each other. Amy, Raye and Lita had all five fingers out making paper as Mina continued to hold her hand put into a fist, making a rock. Amy, Raye and Lita smiled at Mina stomped her foot on the ground.

"Damn it! I always lose are rock, paper, scissors!"

Mina yelled before she sighed and walked into the changing room. Lita and Raye laughed as Ami giggled. After ten minutes, and much embarrassment, Mina and Serena walked out of the changing room, blushing. Raye and Lita gave Mina grins as Amy blushed and smiled a little.

"Not a word of this to anyone!"

Mina threatened before dumping all the bras and panties on to a table before she looked around.

"Ok, ok."

Raye said before she giggled. Lita gave a goody grin before she blinked confused.

"Hey, why are you returning everything?"

She asked before Mina looked around.

"Some didn't fit, and Serena wanted different colors."

Mina responded before she grabbed pink and white colored undergarments. After purchasing them, the girls exit the store. Mina blushed deeply as she walked out of the store followed by Amy, Lita, Raye and Serena.

"Now what-nyao~?"

Serena asked as she held her arms out as she walked to keep herself balanced. Lita turned to her and smiled.

"We go to a new store to buy you clothes."

"Nyao~?"

Serena tilted her head before she was dragged into a random store.

* * *

 **A/N:Sorry if it's too short, but I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
